FatePhantasmal Order
by Calamari Inkantation
Summary: The Grailkeeper has arrived, your shit is wrecked. (SI-OC Servant, High Rating for Caution, Mind the Flames, Mentions of other Fate/Series, Possible OP Servant) (Ships: Hakuno x Mordred, Hakuno x Nero, Possible Mordred x Hakuno x Nero, Possible SI-OC x Servant)
1. The Grailkeeper is here

A/N

 **[ Word ]** : Important Object, Artefact, Noble Phantasm name, or Servant

 _ **[ Phantasmal Beast ]**_ : Phantasmal Beast or Normal Beast speaking

"" : Speaking

'' : Thoughts

Note: I made this Series because 1. Note enough SI-OCs get respect. 2. Nobody has tried doing this and I want to try until I die. 3. Fate/Series is life and I was inspired by others.

I groaned, blinking dazzily from the bright light overhead. As I looked around from where I layed on the flower-covered ground, covered in millions- well actually more like an infinite- ammount of white petaled flowers. My eyes widened as I shot up and scrambled to stand up from where I just layed.

Last I remember, I was asleep in a bed- my bed to be exact- and not a place of infinite blue skies and glowing white flowers and... I think there was a tree? I turned around to take a look at the area around me before being met with the sight of a dark brown scaled beast, its claws and horns as black as coal. In its claws was a glowing cup- no not a cup... but the cup- **[The Holy Grail]**.

I knew who the dragon was, as I had watched clips and AMVs about Fate/Apocrypha in my spare time, but never bothered watching the whole movie. The dragon was Fafnir, the Dark Dragon who hoarded treasure and was slain by Siegfried. However to say he was "slain" is also false, as Sieg, the humonculous, became Fafnir himself to bring **[The Holy Grail]** to the realm of Phantasmal Beasts, the Farside, etc etc. As far as I knew, Fafnir- Sieg- was sitting here and waiting for _[Ruler]_ or should I say, Jeanne D' Arc.

My body moved against my will, bringing me closer to the sleeping beast, who seemed to awaken just as I approached fully. His glowing teal eyes staring at mine, a stare that almost seemed like they new too much. I stared back, mostly with awe as he began to speak.

 _ **["The Grail chose you? I see... Welcome, Derpy. Many questions cannot be answered by me, however I will tell you of why you are here. You have been chosen to become a**_ **[Grail Keeper]** _ **by the Grail. The job as a**_ **[Grail Keeper]** _ **is to collect any and all Grails- from Lesser Grails to Greater Grails, to the Abnormal and Normal Grails,"]**_

I stood there confused and slightly disturbed, but then again if this is strange and crazy, I actually like it. Mostly because I'm also crazy and strange. But thats beside the point!

 _ **["However, I will inform you of one thing. As you collect Abnormal Grails, the taint from those grails will eat away at your Sanity, tainting your Core and Origin, however I am not sure in what way. In order to collect**_ **[The Holy Grail]** _ **this Grail will be granting your Origin,**_ **[Beast],** _ **the power of a Phantasmal Beast. This Soul will be chosen by the Grail, and you will not be able to form any other Phantasmal Beast. Of course, Dragons are not included with Phantasmal Beasts. Use the Soul to turn into it, and use the abilities to your wishes,"]**_

Sieg paused, clicking his talons against the grail silently and gently, the grail hummed in his claws, glowing a bit brighter before dulling. He then continues.

 _ **["Of course, since you are a human, now becoming a Servant but havent died yet, your abilities and stats will be locked to more humane levels. Of course, as you get more experience and your Master, who will be assigned to you to give you prana as the Grail will not supply you with such things, will be able to unlock your Stats and Abilities. The Grail is doing this so that you can learn from your mistakes, and be able to manage Relationships with Heroic Spirits easier."]**_

As he finished, I fully connected the pieces, however I wasn't quite sure just yet. Time to ask some questions that probably could be answered, no?

"Who exactly is going to be my Master then? I don't believe a regular human, a magus or not, would be able to handle my output with Prana as I release more of my true potential. Where would we start when the Grail finishes with my transformation? Lastly, How does my Master unlock my potential?" I asked calmly

Sieg put a talon to his chin, thinking. His teal eyes closed as the Grail flashed again, almost blindingly much, which caused my own to close as it was really bloody bright, then as it dulled both of us looked at each other.

 _ **["The Grail has chosen Hakuno Kishinami as your Master. Since she is a Digital Human, however, your existance is tied to her in a form of Bonds. As long as she is with you, her body won't be forced by Gaia to dissolve and go back to the Moon Grail. You gain experience by either fighting enemies or eating EXP Cards your Master can summon from the grail. Hakuno will be able to unlock your potential through your bond, and the Grail from the Moon will be supporting Hakuno with Prana since Hakuno is still bound to it."]**_

Sieg answered, then clicked his talons on the grail once more, his tail flicking. The grail flickered with light.

 _ **["It is time. When you awake, your Master will be there with you. You will both be in England during the time of Artorias, or Sabers, rule. Chaldeas will be alerted by your presence, and will most likely try to fight you. Make sure not to die,**_ _ **K̸̩͔̝̪̪̗̭͈̲̙̈́̇͂̿͗͆̏̐͒̃̍̓̈́̈͌̆̇́̈́̎̓̚̕͠à̸̧̨̢̛͙̳̮͉̺̙̹͈̝͙̗͎̜̻̱̙̥͉̗͍̮͎̮̞̘͈̝̠̹̞̙̺̼͖͋̌͌̔̇͆̇̽͆̑̍̍̎̇͒͐͐̅̈̂̀̕̕̚͜͠ͅi̵̢̢͖͕̪͓̼͔͇̝͚̘̖̳̰̫͙̘̫̳̟͔̳̠̼̰̙͇̬̰̣̎̽̾̈́̕͜͝t̶̟̃̔̂̂̓̓̾̌͗͊̓̍̑͗͐̌̀̓͑̎̅̄̈́̋̄͊͊̐̍͋͌͌͋̽̐̋̕͝ļ̶͙̦͎̰̣̟͎͚̯̥̮̼̙͔͕̝̤̠̬̠͓̳͔̥͚̞͕͓̫͔̲̿͐̏̅̑̑͘y̴̨̧̢̩̮̳̩͙͎͉͚͉̮̱̳̱̲̳͙̹̝̜̟̼̦̟̫̭͍̆̈́̆̀̊̌̅̐̂͗̍̐̑͋͐̈̋̽͋̕͜͝ͅͅn̸̢͚̠̦̙̥̮̳̝͇̥͚͚̮̥̪̳̱̣͉̹̰͊̒̀̈́͊̐̆̈́̏͋̅͘͠͝ͅ ̵̨̡̨̧̡̛̛̘̖̩̜͍͔̙͙̖͚̗̞͎̲̟̘̩̫̘̥̞͓̻̬͕̲͓̲̮̿̏̈̏̔̈̔̿̌̒̐̈́͊̎̀̍̋͋̍͐̐̒̆̈́̚ͅͅP̸̧̛̤͈̱͌͐̾̀̓̇̓͆̽̅̈́̍̉́́̀́̍͒̂͗̀̓̒̽̚̚͝͝͠͝r̵̡̨̡̳̠͚̘͉̗͚͚̳̭̝̥̂͋̆̐̿̇͋̄̿̊̔́̃͜͠͝ȩ̵̢̢̨̧̱̝̭͈̣̭̙͔̩͍̺̫̝͓̺̭̱͈͍̗̩̰̱̐́̓̆͒̊̄͛͠v̵̨̢͍̜̗̫͖͕͓̦̟̱̺͖̮͉̬̥͚͉̼̯͍̠̻̟͍̲̤̹͍̺̤̺̊̽̿̒̒̏͂͐́̈́́̈́͛̑̿̄̎̈͒̍̋̋̃͗̊̅̾̊͘͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅi̸̢̢̢̧̢̭̫̤̻̖̥̤͉̪̞̜̘̲͈̹͓̼̘͕̖̱̙̻̮͕̝̟̜͚̳̫̞͙̳̓̉̌̄̂͆̾̿̍̾̿͒̐̈́͘ͅt̴̨̨̨̨̜̜̞͔̻͕͇̜̤̙̱͎̪̱̖̥̣̱̥̦͉̮̱̟̩̮͕͔̖̩͍͕̘̙̞̰̮̦̂̈́͛̾̑͆̋̆̑̅̄̈́̊͂̆̈́̎̾̈́̋̀̈́̈̀̆̀̑̈́̽͆̂̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͝͠ȋ̸̢͙̘̠̱̘̳̬̯̳̀̒̐̃͑̀́̒̿̉͐̒͐̆̇͆͝͠͠ͅ."]**_

My True name glitched and cackled in the air as he spoke, not truely there nor ever existing. It was a dead name now, and nobody from the future would even know it. With a flash of light that nearly blinded me, I was gone.

My body was pulled apart, burned, shredded, then put back together. My core- my origin- I could hear it roar like a Tiger, hot anger pulled at me like a leash, and suddenly it calmed. I opened my eyes to the green landscape, a town in the distance, a dirt road guarded by small rock walls, and next to me, standing there, was my Master.

My Master wore a white dress, her pale skin shining from the seemingly dim glow it gave off from the sunlight. Along the Collar was several red stripes, and on her back was a bright red ribbon that waved as the wind passed by, tossing her chocolate hair into the air and flowed like a river. Her bright but calm caramel eyes stared into my own.

I looked down at myself, tempted to blush but unable to. My chest was hugged by a powder-bluish like purple shirt, the sleeves coming off at mid-arm and was loose. The cut of the shirt was angled so it only covered my breasts, but from in between a thick strip of cloth connected from the top of the upside down v to make some sort of loincloth. However I do know my groin was indeed covered- thank god. Around the waist was a belt that Connected in the middle to connect the loincloth to whatever was under that. From the sides of my waist was a flowy type of cloth that had a button that kept another piece of cloth around my legs, and I felt strangely comfortable without having anything on my feet.

My skin was pale, however I could faintly see the faint glowing blue that most Phantasmal Beasts have, I could barely see my hair but from the bangs and the bits of hair that curled down to my chin, it was a powderish white-blue, much like Merlins which I humored to myself. Of course I couldnt tell my eye color, however for some reason I couldnt see out of my Right Eye. My thin pale fingers reached for my ears, which were pointed much like an elf. As if it wasn't obvious I wasn't human. Hanging from my neck was a minute **[Holy Grail]** which was connected from golden wire to my neck with many loops but hunt comfortably on my chest.

My Master coughs into her fist, causing me to look up. I tilted my head, then smiled a bit. She reaches out, the back of her hand facing me. On it, what looks like a celtic lions head with two bat wings at each side of the head is shown to me, bleeding a lovely blood red before dulling. I reach out with the opposite hand, my left, and grip it.

"Servant **[Grailkeeper]** , at your service, my Master." I introduced politely, a small smile on my face.

My Master stares before smiling softly and gently, the smile neither big nor small. To be quite honest, my Master was one of my favorite characters in the Fate series, but I prefered the female verson. Unlike the male, the female form showed more grace and seemed more suited with Caster and Saber than the Male did for them, but that was mostly because in my life I was homosexual (and Asexual).

"I am Hakuno Kishinami, **[Grailkeeper]**. You may call my Hakuno if you wish instead of Master. It doesn't seem right to have you calling me Master. What may I call you instead of **[Grailkeeper]**?" she asked, tilting her head.

I hummed, then answered as my Origin hummed.

"Call me _**[Manticore]**_ after all, that is what my **[Beast]** Origin is calling to me." I answered, and a fanged grin grew on my face.

Servant Stats

Class: **[Grail Keeper]**

True Name: _**K̸̩͔̝̪̪̗̭͈̲̙̈́̇͂̿͗͆̏̐͒̃̍̓̈́̈͌̆̇́̈́̎̓̚̕͠à̸̧̨̢̛͙̳̮͉̺̙̹͈̝͙̗͎̜̻̱̙̥͉̗͍̮͎̮̞̘͈̝̠̹̞̙̺̼͖͋̌͌̔̇͆̇̽͆̑̍̍̎̇͒͐͐̅̈̂̀̕̕̚͜͠ͅi̵̢̢͖͕̪͓̼͔͇̝͚̘̖̳̰̫͙̘̫̳̟͔̳̠̼̰̙͇̬̰̣̎̽̾̈́̕͜͝t̶̟̃̔̂̂̓̓̾̌͗͊̓̍̑͗͐̌̀̓͑̎̅̄̈́̋̄͊͊̐̍͋͌͌͋̽̐̋̕͝ļ̶͙̦͎̰̣̟͎͚̯̥̮̼̙͔͕̝̤̠̬̠͓̳͔̥͚̞͕͓̫͔̲̿͐̏̅̑̑͘y̴̨̧̢̩̮̳̩͙͎͉͚͉̮̱̳̱̲̳͙̹̝̜̟̼̦̟̫̭͍̆̈́̆̀̊̌̅̐̂͗̍̐̑͋͐̈̋̽͋̕͜͝ͅͅn̸̢͚̠̦̙̥̮̳̝͇̥͚͚̮̥̪̳̱̣͉̹̰͊̒̀̈́͊̐̆̈́̏͋̅͘͠͝ͅ ̵̨̡̨̧̡̛̛̘̖̩̜͍͔̙͙̖͚̗̞͎̲̟̘̩̫̘̥̞͓̻̬͕̲͓̲̮̿̏̈̏̔̈̔̿̌̒̐̈́͊̎̀̍̋͋̍͐̐̒̆̈́̚ͅͅP̸̧̛̤͈̱͌͐̾̀̓̇̓͆̽̅̈́̍̉́́̀́̍͒̂͗̀̓̒̽̚̚͝͝͠͝r̵̡̨̡̳̠͚̘͉̗͚͚̳̭̝̥̂͋̆̐̿̇͋̄̿̊̔́̃͜͠͝ȩ̵̢̢̨̧̱̝̭͈̣̭̙͔̩͍̺̫̝͓̺̭̱͈͍̗̩̰̱̐́̓̆͒̊̄͛͠v̵̨̢͍̜̗̫͖͕͓̦̟̱̺͖̮͉̬̥͚͉̼̯͍̠̻̟͍̲̤̹͍̺̤̺̊̽̿̒̒̏͂͐́̈́́̈́͛̑̿̄̎̈͒̍̋̋̃͗̊̅̾̊͘͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅi̸̢̢̢̧̢̭̫̤̻̖̥̤͉̪̞̜̘̲͈̹͓̼̘͕̖̱̙̻̮͕̝̟̜͚̳̫̞͙̳̓̉̌̄̂͆̾̿̍̾̿͒̐̈́͘ͅt̴̨̨̨̨̜̜̞͔̻͕͇̜̤̙̱͎̪̱̖̥̣̱̥̦͉̮̱̟̩̮͕͔̖̩͍͕̘̙̞̰̮̦̂̈́͛̾̑͆̋̆̑̅̄̈́̊͂̆̈́̎̾̈́̋̀̈́̈̀̆̀̑̈́̽͆̂̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͝͠ȋ̸̢͙̘̠̱̘̳̬̯̳̀̒̐̃͑̀́̒̿̉͐̒͐̆̇͆͝͠͠ͅ , Derpy Dragon, Manticore (False)**_

Master: Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra/CCC/Extella)

Alignment: True Neutral / Chaotic Neutral

Parameters (*)

Strength: E (*EX)

Endurance: E (*B)

Agility: D (*A+)

Magic: E (*B+)

Luck: D (*B++)

(* When fully unlocked, full potential is unleashed.)

Skills

Independent Action D+ (*C++): Can stay manifested without Masters prana for a day. Full Potential allows for manifestation to last for a week.

Mad Enhancement E (**EX): Can choose when to go sane or insane, but doesnt raise Parameters. This skill is connected to an ability.

Magic Resistance E (*D): Can resist Single Action spells. This was given despite the realm the Servant came from having no Magic but due to being summon by a Magical Object, it was given.

Mystic Eyes (Future Sight [False]) E (*D): A gift given from the Holy Grail to allow the Servant to see a day at random in their sleep. When they awake they are unable to remember what they have seen, and when they "See" what happens, to them it feels like deja vu. When potential is unlocked, the user can remember little about what will happen, but not when it happens or what happens afterwards.

 **[Beast]** Origin (EX): The Origin of Beasts that was granted by the grail to grant the Servant the ability to form into a Phantasmal Beast. Of course, this "Beast" isn't the real version, and will look different than those in legends. The origin chooses at random by the Grail, and gives this Servant the "Manticore" Origin.

Abilities

Infinite **[Holy Grail]** Storage (EX) Anti-Reality : The only EX Rank Ability that doesnt need to be unlocked. This allows the Servant to absorb Grails and send them to the Phantasmal Realm, or the "Other Side". Greater Grails allow for temp stat increase while Abnormal Grails increase the Mad Enhancement Skill that can be taken away through certain processes.

 **[Beast]** Core/Origin E (EX) Anti-Self (Unit): The user is able to talk with Beasts of any nature, Phantasmal, Non-Phantasmal, and Dragons. However, at E rank, the user can only contact with Non-Phantasmal Beasts and Phantasmal Beasts that are able to listen and speak. Causes headaches and nose bleeds if talking with Phantasmals.

Noble Phantasms

Thousand Noble Phantasms E (EX*) Anti-?

The ability to call apon thousands of Weapons from different Heroic Spirits, but requires knowledge of the Legend, a Relationship with the hero itself, and knowledge on how the weapon works. Can be summoned singularly or in "Gates" like EMIYA's or Gilgamesh's. E rank allows for one High Rank Noble, or mutliple Low Rank Nobles.'

The Human Who Became Beast (EX) Anti-Reality Anti-Self (Unit)

By being granted with the Origin of the Manticore, the Servant has an more diverse temperment than normal spirits. Anger, Happiness, Sadness, and other Emotions are higher than normal, and due to the Servants previous life, these feelings are seemingly enhanced. Bursts of Anger, Stress, and Depression can happen in violent ways.

Extra

* Any Rankings in the () marks are considered Locked until further notice. This is so the Servant can retain a more "Human Like" appearence and so that the Servant doesn't appear too Over Powered. Potential upgrades through letters (For example increasing Strenght by one letter [D] ad so forth.)

* This Extra Class is exclusive to those who know of the "Nasuverse" and have unusual Origins, such as **[Beast] , [Dragon] , [Canine] , or [Blade]**

* This Extra Class, since summoned by the Holy Grail and Created by the Grail, cannot be summoned through normal means. Requires either a Catalysc, Knowledge of whom the Servant is, or another Servant who has a relationship with the Hero. Can also be summoned by the Grail Itself, and can also be classified under **[Ruler] [Avenger] [Beast] or [Berserker]**


	2. Ghost Village, My Room, Assassin Oh My!

I hummed softly to myself, balancing on the mostly-broken grey-white rock walls that guarded the dirt roadway, Hakuno following my pace on the dirt road, keeping herself close to me in case somthing happened. Surprisingly, we have had no contact alongst the road, which would be unnormal seeing how you'd see traders or villagers traveling on it, or even a passing squad of knights.

The weird thing was that I heard nothing from the village ahead, and that's saying something. A village is supposed to inhabit villagers, humans, however not even a shout or yell can be heard. Perhaps I have a range of hearing? Something to experiment on, I suppose. I turned to Hakuno, and as if by fate her own met with mine.

"Hakuno, if I may ask a question?" I asked, slowing to a stop to crouch down to talk to her, somehow keeping my balance on the wall.

"Go ahead, Grailkeeper." Hakuno responded, pausing to a stop as well and turning to look at me completely.

"Did you desire- choose- to be my Master, or did the Grail force it apon you?" I asked.

I mostly asked this question because I wanted to honestly know if my Master would be content in being here with me, not as a Servant but also a friend.

Hakuno closed her eyes, shutting me off from her caramel-view then opened them as she spoke out, no lie in her voice,

"I suppose you could say I chose to be your Master, but even if I didn't say yes, the Grail would've chosen me anyways."

She crossed her arms, and in response I tilted my head. So basically, it was like summoning a Servant without a Catalyst, however in our terms it would be the Master being summoned without a Catalyst. That means that the Servant, or in this case master, would be linked based on personality and compatibility.

"So basically it's like a compatibility test of sorts? I guess that helps with the whole 'forming bonds to unlock potential' thing."

I chuckled, straightening my head and rising up to leap down onto the dirt, Hakuno moving out of the way so she wouldn't get jumped on. I turned to her and frowned, still listening for any life, but hearing none.

"Hakuno, I would suggest keeping close as we get closer. I cannot hear nor sense a thing in that village."

I suggested, to which Hakunos eyes widen and nodded in agreement. Unlike myself, Hakuno was a supporter, and could use 'Code Casts' instead of normal spells. If anything, it's more "Modern" than normal magic used by Magus.

I turned to continue the walk, the village not even a meter away. Hakuno kept close, holding onto the fish-tailed cloak that almost resembled bat wings, most likely the "wings" of my Manticore form.

As we enter the village, for all we could see there was nothing. Of course, there were cows and chickens and horses, however no people. Doors were closed, but being so close I could hear only the pitter-patting of mice and rats from within. Looking down, there was no trails of footsteps on the dusty road.

I turned to Hakuno, tilting my head at a nearby house. She nodded, as if understanding what I was saying, and swiftly made way for it while I guarded her back, both eyes working. Through my left, I could see the animals and objects, however with my right I could 'see' the souls of the living, excluding ghosts or undead creatures.

Entering the house, it was actually quite tidy. There was no dust to be found, and infact it looked quite intact for such a abandoned village. Hakuno made way to explore the room while I checked everything.

Of course, I only found a bunch of food instead, which made me raise my eyebrows seeing how you'd think this house would be filled with poor people. Raising my head from where I crouched I checked the surroundings. I blinked on what I found, then narrowed my eyes.

Unbelieveable. This was a 'My Room' created for Hakuno. However, this could be useful. A place to keep safe from Chaldeas's searches, and perhaps a workshop. Best to inform Hakuno.

I rose up to find Hakuno, only to find her in one of the rooms. From the outside, the house was small, made of wood and thatch, however inside was a large almost mansion like expansion. I raised an eyebrow at this, but entered a opened-door room.

Inside, the room was almost made for Hakuno. Red Carpet, a bed large enough to fit several people and had silver and red blankets, stone walls, basically a room that screams 'Royalty'. Hakuno was sitting on a chair that was gold and red, almost like the throne in Fate/Extella.

I tilted my head, then smirked softly.

"Seem's you found your room, Hakuno. Anyways, apparently this house is basically a concept of being a safehouse, or called 'My Room'. It looks like the kitchens is restocked daily and while we are in here, you expend no Prana to me. Theres also the fact that we have one to many rooms, even if the Chaldeans found us and became guests."

Hakuno hummed, talking on a thinking position, her eyebrows furrowing but her facial expression not shifting.

"Perhaps the Grail wants us to summon Servants? It would certainly be useful if we are going to get the Grail from this world. I'll have to set it up, of course, but we do not have catalysts..."

I crossed my arms, my smirk turning to a frown before smiling.

"What if we use me? My luck isn't that good but I'm sure I can summon powerful Servants. There are nine rooms, counting yours and mine. That means we can summon seven Servants... perhaps a chance to summon one of each class?"

I pondered on that as Hakuno nodded, then got up.

"Let us get a circle set up to get our first Servant. We'll start with one for now, and hope for at least a Assassin or Archer."

She suggested, which lead me to nod in agreement. Sabers, Lancers, Riders and Berserkers would be useful for defending the house or attacking something, not so much for scouting or even assassinations, so to say. Archers and Assassins would allow us to search for the Grail in peace, however an Assassin would be more useful for a silent and unnoticed way of finding it. Casters, however could also be just as useful as the Caster could help Hakuno with her Magic and creating outfits.

Entering a large room, which turned out to be some sort of Workshop- so claimed by Hakuno, who immediately grabbed a nearby chalk to start drawing the circle. Just like in the other series, it was just as unusual to me as it would for any non-human. When she was done, she nodded to me, which in turn I walked into the middle of the Circle.

Hakuno closed her eyes, focusing on her Prana, then started chanting.

" _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation_

 _Let my great Master Kishinami be the ancestor_

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _I hereby declare._

 _Your body shall serve under me._

 _My fate shall be your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

 _If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

 _An oath shall be sworn here!_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,_

 _Come forth from the ring of restraints,_

 _Protector of the Holy Balance!"_

The Circle glows blue, and I feel my Soul being tested, and with a flash, the circle disappears, the light blinding myself and Hakuno before I step over to her, turning around to greet the Servant that appeared.

In front of us was small female wearing a white dress that almost seemed bride-like, gold jewlery alongst her left hand, and a black and white mask over her pink-magenta hair that was tied into Pigtails, almost like Rins, but longer. Her slitted pink eyes stared at us, before she smiles softly. I knew who she was, as in life she was my first Servant in the game.

She was _[Assassin]_ , or better known as **[Stheno]** one of Medusa's elder Gorgon sisters, and pretty much the twin of **[Euryale]** who was an _[Archer]_ herself. I smirked a bit to myself.

"Greetings, I am Servant _[Assassin]_ , or as your _[Grailkeeper]_ might know me as, **[Stheno]**. Are you my Master?"

Stheno spoke in a soft tone, connecting her hands as Hakuno nods.

"I am Hakuno, and this is Manticore. It is nice to meet you, Stheno."

Hakuno smiled in greeting, then turned around

"Lets show you your room, Stheno, then I'll explain what's going on here."

She informed, walking out. I nodded to Stheno and followed after her, and with the clicking of her sandels, Stheno follows. We enter a room that seems almost Greek-like in building style. Basically Marble, Gold, and Soft Fabrics for days. Stheno sits on the small but actually quite large bed as she waits for Hakuno to speak up.

"You were summoned to help us find the Grail in this Realm and to keep it from other peoples hands. The grail is taken by Manticore, who sends it to the Phantasmal Realm for safekeeping, and it is protected by Fafnir. We were hoping you could help us find the Grail War without causing a ruckus."

Hakuno explained, her expression never changing but her eyes still readable. Stheno stares for a bit before nodding.

"I will agree to this. I myself have no Wish for the Grail, so I would be willing to help. Order me as you will, Master."

I tilted my head, then hummed, checking my Internal Clock while also looking outside the window. It was late, night already setting in.

"It's too late now. It's best we rest now and figure out what we will do in the morning."

I spoke up, suggesting that simple question. Hakuno nodded in agreement, along with Stheno. Hakuno and I left the room, leaving Stheno to her room. I nod to Hakuno as I head to my room.

When I open it, I am greeted to the sigh of my own room from when I was alive. Chalk white walls, a desk with a computer on it, the bed in a corner, the horse blanket covering the wall, and the no-longer messy closet. The dresser was leaning against another corner, and a empty black bookcase stood next to my bed. The white table that was covered in items was now bare, and my drawing table stood in the closet.

I sighed softly, then layed in my bed. Closing my eyes, I swiftly passed out.

A/N

Woohoo, Vacation!

However this doesn't mean I will be updating this story that whole week. I have *lots* of stress.

So, I've decided to have Hakuno summon Servants- of course limited. She also cannot go outside with too many Servants, as like in Grand Order she must 'Level Up' in order to have more Servants at her side. For now, she can go outside with one Servant, than two, and so on and so forth. I actually sorta was inspired to do this by the Author of Digital Extra (Who's name isn't coming up to mind right now, apologies. However I do suggest reading that story if you like Digimon and Fate/Extra)

As for Stheno- she was my first summon in Grand Order I kid you not. You may say I'm 'Unlucky' to have her, but I must say her Def-lowering NP is quite useful to use when I'm grinding for EXP. Of course following her was her Greek Sisters, Euryale and Medusa. However I'm not doing that. The Servants summoned will be based on personality. Of course, Stheno was summoned only due to the fact I summoned her in Fate/GO, so she will be the last of that.

If anyone notices what Hakuno's room meant, leave a review. I totally left a hint.


	3. Authors Note, Grailkeeper Class Info

**GrailKeeper Info**

I decided to make this for anyone who wishes to make a Grailkeeper for themselves! This info is *required* for ALL Grailkeepers, so please keep this in mind!

Grailkeepers are an ORGINAL SERVANT CLASS created by myself as a "Manager and Holder of Grails" with their main job of keeping the Grails safe and uncorrupted! However, Manticores job is "The Collection of ALL Grails regardless of corruption or not" as a protection against any perpertrators.

Grailkeepers are always "People who have come from timelines where Magic has never EXISTED and WILL NOT exist", one of such is our timeline, the timeline where the Moonlit world is "Created" in. The People who can become Grail keepers have SPECIFIC requirements, and must be met.

To become a Grailkeeper, a Person must 1. Have knowledge of the Moonlit World, of the Fate/Series, and of the Nasuverse in general. It matters not how large this knowledge has to be. Manticore is not as knowledgable but knows of these three things, so she counts.

2\. the Person HAS to have a origin surrounding animals or beasts in nature. Manticore has grown around Cats, Horses, Dogs, etc and has continued to do so, containing the "Beast" Origin, allowing the "Beast" to become a "Phantasmal Beast" Origin when the Grail summoned her. "Beast" = "Phantasmal Beast". Of course, Manticore is born in "The Year of The Dragon" so a previous timeline of herself CAN be summoned as Grailkeeper under the name "Dragon" instead of "Manticore". Speaking of this, If Manticore is summoned elsewhere after the events of "Phantasmal Order" her "Beast" origin, Manticore, will always be active. It cannot SWITCH to Dragon. A previous timeline of Manticore has to be used to become "Dragon" (A seperate origin from "Beast") as Manticore is already used. In a universal fact, Manticore cannot be chosen by the "Previous Timeline" of the true persona of the orgin, or any other person. This "Beast" has already been chosen and used, and as such is "Locked". However, corrupted grails allows for "Alters" to be summoned of these Grailkeepers. If Manticore "Swallows" a Corrupted Grail, a Manticore Alter can be summoned as Manticore has been 'corrupted and altered' by the Grail. Of course, they can be summoned at the same time, however if causes an anomoly, getting the attention of Chaldeas.

3\. Grailkeepers have the ability to "Thousand Noble Phantasms" and "Unlimited Grail Storage" however "Thousand Noble Phantasms" has a requiredment to be met. The Grailkeeper has to PERSONALLY MEET and GROW A RELATIONSHIP with the Hero, they cannot simply "Summon" the NP of that Hero. The NP is also limited to weapons, not ARMOR. Weapons such as Excaliber, Clarent, or even Jeanne's Flag can be summoned by the "Thousand Noble Phantasms" but again, there must be a relationship between the Grailkeeper and these Heros. "Unlimited Grail Storage" also has its own buffs and debuffs. Lesser Grails allow for temp increase of stats for a limited time, Greater Grails a perm increase, however a "Corrupted" Grail will both DEBUFF the GK but also INCREASE the "Mad Enhancement" stat, which ALL GRAILKEEPERS HAVE. Why? "Beasts", "Dragons" and "Animals in Nature" are WILD CREATURES and well, do I have to explain? ... plus the fact that some animals etc have entered berserk moments at some point right? eh... yeah.

4\. Grailkeepers can only be summoned by Grail, by the use of a catalyst that has to be a Servant that has had a relationship with the GK in a past war/etc. and if the GK is summoned by a Grail, the Grail has to choose a "Strong Magus That Can Support a OP as Fuck Servant in the Future". I chose Hakuno under the limits of "Hakuno is supported by the Mooncell because she is 'Connected' to it, "Hakuno can only continue to exist as long as GK is alive" and "Hakuno has to develop a relationship with the Grailkeeper for the Grailkeeper to unlock its stats" (STATS INCREASE ONE LETTER PER RELATION LEVEL UP. For ex. Hakuno levels up the realtionship to 1 (it starts at zero), and she is able to increase ONE STAT one LETTER. ex. be Strength at E, increase to D. That is it.)

Speaking of Grailkeeper, ALL GRAILKEEPERS ARE SUMMONED WITH A INHIBITOR. Or whatever its called. All stats are kept to "Normal non magi levels, weak human levels" that way GK's wont be 1-shotting everything. Of course, some GKs might has a non-OP "Beast" or such, for example a GK can simply be "Mouse" and would have stats to mach an "Assassin" Class instead of being debuffed so much. IT DEPENDS ON THE "BEAST" CHOSEN BY THE GRAIL.

Manticore is limited to Strength: D, Endurance: E, Agility: E, Mana: E, and Luck: E. Maxed out, Strength: EX , Endurance: B+, Agility: A+, Mana: C+, Luck: C++. See? OP. I limited this so Manticore could LEARN and CREATE RELATIONSHIPS. Think of it like Fire Emblem, except instead of it leading to "Somebody + Somebody = Higher Strength/Endurance TOGETHER" its "Hakuno + Manticore = Manticore Relation Level Up, Increase a Stat" which can only be increased by the Master.

GRAILKEEPERS ARE NOT SUPPORTED BY THE GRAIL. THEY ARE NOT LIKE RULERS.

I think thats all until I think something should be added or something.

Also im sorry that I wasn't able to update this week, I had vacation but I FORGOT THE BOOK OF NOTES FOR EACH CHAPTER SOBS!

I promise that chapters will come in the future, but it will take me lots of time! I try to get 1000+ words a chapter for max enjoyment for the reader AND myself. Of course, not too long so people wont get bored. 1000-2000 words is my limits.. hahaha.

However I want to ask: Should I make a Boku no Hero fanfic? I've been REALLY into it and would like to make my own Hero! And not a self insert! An Original Character, MAYBE EVEN AN ORIGINAL CLASS? Like- AUish? Also if anyone is willing to Beta for me, that'd be nice hahaha... need somebody to give me ideas and help with my HORRID spelling. Geez and I say I'm Purely english... more like engrish amiright?

Cya whenever, my readers!


End file.
